


Whisper at the Sea

by Dramaqueen90



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Cliche, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy and Cute, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Why Did I Write This?, bffbaekchen, chaoticlovestory, clichebutadorable, exocbx, exooncrack, holidayau, shortstory, sidechansoo, sidesebaek, sidesulay, xiuminxchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Exo has finally got holidays at the Sea. At least for a week. Best Timing for Jongdae to get close to his (hopefully secret) Crush Minseok. Soon he noticed it's not as easy as he thought. But what friends are for? Baekhyun is helpful, or so he said.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Whisper at the Sea - Wispern am Meer (GER Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323987) by [Dramaqueen90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90)

> I didn't know why I wrote this - but here is it :-D  
A very chaotic but adorable lovestory. I hope you enjoy reading.  
You can find it too on asianfanfics.

"Guys we need to talk", Junmyeon said while a short break of their dance practice. "It's important."

Jongdae sighed. The whole day was almost perfectly but if their leader is saying something like this it's usually bad news what's waiting for them. And bad news mean trouble. 

"Did anything bad happened?", Kyungsoo asked before Jongdae can say anything. "Are we in trouble? And if yes - why?"

Junmyeon frowned. "Do you think every time I want talk with you means something bad? Very nice. Thank you so much."

"We're only worried, Junmyeon", now it's Minseok who spoke to their leader. "But if it comes to be good, we're really glad", he smiled at him.

Jongdae sighed. Minseok. He's such a nice person. Not to talk about his smile. To Jongdae he is like the sun. Beautiful and warm. His voice is oh so soft. And even if Minseok is the oldest of their group he's...

"Dae! Take care. Or do you want drool in front of your crush?", it's Baekhyun who sits beside him, who catapulted Jongdae back to reality. 

"Oh, shit. Did he noticed me while I was staring?", Jongdae asked his best friend since years slightly panicky.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No, I don't think that. But..."

"We got holidays", Junmyeon said in exactly this Moment. "For seven days. Holidays at the Sea. Tomorrow we're starting."

"FOR REAL?", Jongdae screamed cheering. "You're not kidding?"

"No I'm not, Jongdae", Junmyeon smiled at him. 

Jongdae grinned widely over his whole face. "God, that's great! I can't believe it!"

He feels like he had hit the jackpot. Holidays! At the Sea together with their whole group. And that means together with Minseok. His Crush since ever and a year. This seriously must be a dream! And if it is, Jongdae don't want to wake up. Holidays at the Sea. That means, camping, playing funny games, watching movies at the evening and especially watching sunsets together. Not to talk about fireworks. Can there be anything more romantic? Surely not. Jongdae looked at Minseok. And then he makes a decision. Jongdae will make the older fall in love with him. Seven days, a whole week, is more than enough.

Jongdae laughed. "We will have so much fun!"


	2. Day 1

Jongdae really loved holidays or free days but what he doesn't loved is to be early awake. He takes a look at his handy. It's four am. Usualy he is in deep slumber at this ungodly hour. BUT - today he must get up. At least if he wants some breakfast. And he really needs and want some. But just for the record: He still don't understand why Suho booked a flight for six am. In his opinion the law need to forbid flights at such a hour. But whatever. Breakfast is the most important now. His suitcase is already packed (open suitcase, throw clothes and every stuff you need in, close suitcase) so there is nothing he need to worry about. Besides the fact that he is really excited for the next days. So, after another yawn, he gets up.

"You're late", Suho scolds him, if Jongdae arrived, after twenty minutes, in the kitchen where mostly everyone is. "You only have ten minutes."

"Mhm", Jongdae nods and goes straight to the coffee machine. He does coffee not like that much like some of the other but now he can't survive without. 

"Here you go", he heard a soft and slightly amused voice and suddenly had a warm mug in his hands. "You look like you need it."

"Oh, thanks Minseok Hyung", Jongdae muttered and takes a sip of his coffee. Then he freezed. Wait. Minseok. It is Minseok? Jongdae blinked rapidly. Then he managed out: "I'm sorry." Even if he don't know exactly why he apologized.

"Everything is fine, Jongdae", Minseok smiled at him, and Jongdae thinks he might pass out. "So don't worry. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Jongdae nodded again. "Everything!"

"Oh, thanks. Nice. So about the flight do you ..."

"DAE!", the kitchen door swings open and there is Baekhyun. "You're gonna sit beside me? Right Dae?", he clinged onto Jongdae. "Please!"

"What?", Jongdae blinked confused. "Oh. Yeah, of course", he agreed to his best friend. "Sorry Hyung", he then said to Minseok. "What do you wanna ask again?"

"Do you know how much hour is the flight?", Minseok asked.

Jongdae shakes his head. "No, sorry Hyung. But Suho might know. Just ask him?"

After all their flight with the plane takes all three "Lord of the Ring" films and two Episodes of a stupid (but enjoyable) kdrama. Or to say in other Language: Ten hours. And Baekhyun still managed, beside the film, to distract Jongdae of his Minseok Dilemma. And while speaking about Minseok (who sits beside Kyungsoo) - he is acting strange. Very strange. There are a lot of weird glances of Minseok after Jongdae. And Jongdae thinks, maybe he should ask him what is wrong after they arrive? But he didn't do something wrong, right? After all, the coffee was for him. And he did answer to his question. Minseok can't be angry about the fact that Jongdae didn't know the answer.

"Ah, seriously it's so frustrating", Jongdae sighed and sets up the belt of his chair for the landing in a few minutes. "I definetely need plan."

"A plan for what?", Baekhyun asked. "For your Crush?"

"Baek!", Jongdae looked panicked at Minseok but noticed, that the latter didn't hear anything because he had put his headphones on. "Please keep your voice down."

"I'm just asking", Baekhyun defensed himself. "And if you need any help - I'm there for you Bestie. You know that, right?"

"Sure", Jongdae answered. "But first I'm trying it by myself. It can't be that hard."

Everything gets not hard but a bit more complicated, since Suho explained that they will be play games for to know who will be roomed with who. Jongdae likes playing games a lot but now he isn't that much excited about it. Cause who knows? Maybe it's Minseok and Jongdae will become his roommate he seriousley think he can't survive it. But maybe he's lucky and can room with Chanyeol or Baekhyun? Or even Kyungsoo. At least everyone will be okay but not Minseok.

At the end of the game he got, for what he's still thankful, roomed with Baekhyun. Beside that Minseok had to room with Chanyeol (what definetely will be funny) Suho with Yixing (about what both are seem to be happy) and after all Kyungsoo with Sehun. Jongdae felt like he would survive for now.


	3. Day 2

"Seriously - I never slept so very very good since a long time", Yixing said smiling, when he joined the others in the breakfast room. "Right Junmyeon?"

"Ehm...", Suho said while he blushed so red like a tomato.

"Just don't say it, Hyung. It's already enough of things which neither of us want to know", Sehun interjected. "Especially not while breakfast."

Jongdae grinned widely over his whole face. Anyways, Sehun is right. Jongdae, when he speaks for himself, wants to know nothing about it. Maybe it's better like this. 

"Hyung...", there is suddenly a whine, when the door of the room gets opened again. "I said I'm sorry, didn't I? And for five times now!", it's Chanyeol and Minseok. "So please calm down and forgive me, okay?"

Oh, this seemed to be interesting, Jongdae thinks. "What happened Hyung?", he can't help to ask Minseok. 

"I'm in need for a coffee", Minseok sighed. "A very strong one."

"Huh?", Jongdae looked at Chanyeol. 

The latter only shrugged. "Hyung said I talked in my sleep", he explained. 

"He did", Minseok agreed. "And please don't ask me. Because I really don't want to reply anything about what he was talking", he explained. He gives Kyungsoo a short look then he sits beside Jongdae. "You seems to be better than yesterday."

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Eh.... Yes. 9am is still better than 4am. Even if I would like one or two hours more too. But it's okay... I think? After all Baekhyun didn't snored that much... And doesn't sleep talked.... Ah! Sorry by the way! But you're okay?"

Minseok nodded and offered him a smile. "Yeah, I think I am. Even if it could have been a bit better when Chanyeol ...", he cleared his throat. "But whatever", he added and looked at Jongdae, like he did yesterday in the plane. "I'm still very glad we have holidays, you know?"

"Me too", Jongdae smiled too, glad that he isn't stuttering now. "The last few months were very tiring and stressful."

"Definitely", Minseok agreed and drinks some of his coffee. "I really can't wait for to do something together. "

Jongdae gets goosebumps. "Me too. But I think I will be enjoy it too. Especially when ..."

"Guys! Please Listen to me!", there is suddenly Suho's voice. And he seems to be a bit desperate. But Jongdae doesen't care that much.

"I really like talking with you", Minseok said. "You're a great listener" There it is again - the adorable and amzing smile of the older. Jongdae loves it so much. But a lot more he like to hear that Minseok enjoyed talking with him. Him Jongdae, the beaglest of the beagle. And Jongdae knows how much annoying he can be sometimes. But this will be his secret for ever too.

"GUYS!", Suho nearly screamed. "LISTEN!"

Jongdae grinned. "I think, Suho thinks otherwise than you, Hyung."

Minseok nodded, while mirroring Jongdae's grin. "This might be right."But I still want...", he muttered, than he winked at Jongdae. "Hey! Maybe we can talk later?"

Jongdae isn't sure what exactly Minseok meant with "we can talk later" but of course he doesen't said it now. Who would he be, if he would complain about such a thing. A very big idiot. And since he isn't someone like that, he only nodded. "Of course!", he agreed. How this day today can be bad?

It goes a lot more complicated for Jongdae to talk with Minseok, because the latter or Jongdae is nearly permanent besieged by Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Why? They played a lot of (dumb) games again - at the moment they need to find some hidden objects. So there is clearly no time, so that Minseok can talk with each other - at least not alone. It makes Jongdae a bit frustrated. Because how shoud he make Minseok fall in love, when he can't be alone with him?

"Dae...", Jongdae don't need to look up for to know who it is.

"Baekkie? What do you want?", he asked sighing.

"I want to win this, so please let's win this game, okay? And we can't do it if your as slow as a turtle!"

"Ahhh, Baek. But I really didn't care about this game". he muttered.

"But you should", Baekhyun grinned wickedly at his best. "We can choose the next game for today evening. This might be so great! We can play: Never have I ever. Imagine how nice and funny this would be when Minseok Hyung..."

"What are you talking about?", Chanyeol wanted to know.

"We're talking about how we can win this game", Baekhyun explained. "Right Dae?"

"Oh, I like winning. And we still have five minute. So we can do it", Chanyeol said. "Minseok Hyung? Are you okay?"

"Yes", Minseok glanced shortly at Jongdae. "Just got lost in a few thoughts. And I'm a little bit tired too."

"Okay, so let's end this", Baekhyun laughed. "Come on DaeDae! We can do this!", Baekhyun grabbed Jongdaes Hand, then he runned with him to the next station.

But not too fast that Jongdae hadn't heard Minseok's snort.

"I still don't get how you could win this", Sehun said ten minutes later. "I thought we could win is with our team, especially because Jongdae didn't seemed that much excited."

"Well, when Baekhyun explained it again to me, I got the hang. After all wining of games is really nice", Jongdae defensed himself. "And at least, our team can choose the next game. This might be fun."

"So wich game did you choose?", Suho asked.

"Never have I ever", Jongdae answered.

"Oh no...", it's Suho again. "Are you serious?"

"Yep", Baekhyun grinned over his whole face. "And I feel like some of us might get drunk today. And lucky me, I think I can't count me in."

Further ten minutes later, there sitting there - everyone with a beer in his hands, and some, especially Suho, Kyungsoo and Kai (who didn't say that much) seem to be very uncomfortable. Yixing not that much, but Jongdae is very sure, that is because he didn't understand all of the rules. And of course after the first nice questions are all over it get's to the interesting things.

"Never have I ever", beginned Jongdae "lied to my best friend."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol and even Sehun take a gulp of their beer. And Jongdae thinks he need to talk with Baekhyun.

"Never have I ever had a One Night stand with a girl", said Sehun.

Yixing, Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol take a gulp of the beer. Jongdae feels a bit dizzy if he thought how Minseok might have met with a girl on a one night stand. And what they have done. But if he looks at Suho, he is very sure that their leader needs a very serious talk with Yixing.

"Oh! I have another one!", now it is Kai. "Can I? PLEASE!"

"Oh, and then me, okay?", Yixing asked.

Jongdae really thinks this might be very bad for him. But of course he dosen't say anything.

"Go on", Suho sighed.

"Never have I ever", Kai smiled a bit sad. "confessed to the men, who I'm in love at the moment."

There are a few angry stares. Then are Yixing, Suho, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Yixing take a gulp of their beer. And it's a understatement to say Jongdae is confused. Minseok must be cheating, right? But otherwise it still can be, that Minseok isn't in love with anyone but ...

"And now me!", Yixing calls out loud. And before anybody can say anything he said: "Never have I ever had no kinks!"

Jongdae and Kyungsoo are the only ones who are drinking.

This night Jongdae had a lot to think about. Maybe too much.


End file.
